The Daughter of Titanic
by lifeisclockwork
Summary: What if Jack hadn't died?What if it was Rose who died?And what if Jack had no choice but to work on the Daughter of Titanic?Rose has come back to haunt Jack..haunt him with pain, and neverending memories.But What if rose is the one to kill Jack in the end
1. Chapter 1

_Hey this is violentpop here with my second fanfic! I decided to do a fic on__ Titanic because I love that movie sooo much! I mean, who reckons Leo is fricken hot in that movie here? lol.__ I'm not sure where this is going...but I assure you, this will be a great story!!! If you want me to keep going with this then please R&R!! Thank you!!_

It's supposed to be unsinkable, Jack thought as he gazed up fearfully at the massive ship.

"She's beautiful, ain't she? Just like her mother."

Jack spun on his heels to see Harris staring up at the ship with awe.

"Harris!" He laughed and clasped the man into a tight hug.

"Long time no see my friend." Harris returned the hug and they grinned at each other.

"How have you been?" Jack asked.

"Oh I've been doing great. The missus is due for another lil' one in a few months, so that's something we all are looking forward to." Harris was pulled down into a playful tackle as Jack exclaimed his surprise and delight.

"_Another _one? God, Harris...how many kids do you have?"

"Five, and still counting, Jack."

Jack laughed and let go of his friend. "Hey let's go to the bar...you know, catch up on each other."

"Say, that's a great idea."

"So...Jack. How have you been since...you know?"

Jack sighed and he stared into his beer. "I don't know, Harris. I mean...It's only been a year. I still get scared shitless whenever I see a ship." He laughed self-consciously. "And I've been having these nightmares...I don't know Harris. I guess I've turned into some nocturnal creature."

Harris smiled sympathetically. "Yeah...I guess so. Have you...talked to her family?"

Jack shrugged. "Nah not really. I was victim to her mother's nails...but I don't blame her. I mean...Sometimes I can't help but think it's my fault she died. I mean, she wouldn't get onto the life boat because of me." Jack sighed.

They both sat in silence for a while, lost in thought. Then Jack looked up with a smile and broke the tense silence.

"So, what have you been doing?"

"Oh, I got a new job. It pays me really well...and well I bought a new home and we are doing really good."

Harris looked somewhat uncomfortable talking about his job and Jack felt a twinge of fear.

"You...are you working on the ship?!" Jack asked, alarmed.

Harris shrugged. "It pays me really well Jack. And it won't sink or anything. Nothing like Titanic. I mean, they made it better. It's unsinkable!"

Jack blanched and he drained his beer. He was tired and he was going to see Harris tomorrow anyway. He stood up and he slowly walked out of the bar. But before he left, he glanced over his shoulder and said softly, "That's what they said about Titanic."

Jack sat on the end of the dock, staring at the great ship. His eyes sought out the beautifully painted name on the stern of the ship. _Damedeus. _He shook his head in disbelief. After everything that happened...After all the lives that were shattered and lost...they still had the nerve to create a new ship, giving her the title of 'The Daughter of Titanic'. He sighed and lay back, staring up at the stars and listening to the comforting lapping of the sea. He fumbled for a ciggy and he lit it, pressing it to his lips. Jack lay there for a second when he suddenly sat up, grimacing. He shivered as a cold weight pressed down in his stomach. A horrible feeling of déjà vu filled him as he remembered...

TBC


	2. Chapter 2

_OMG__ Thank you to all of you who reviewed__soo__ happy__!! - lol.__well__I__ wasn__'__t really sure if I was going to keep on going with this story...BUT thanks to my first two reviewers, __I__ decided to keep on going!! OKAY _

_**Stephernee**____Yeah I reckon that would be great__ Thanks very much! Umm...I don__'__t know but I was planning to make the story about how Jack overcomes his fear of ships and how he moves on from that horrible night...but I will include __A LOT__ of remembering__lol__. And there will be lots and lots of Rose-Don__'__t you worry_

_**Starlight: **__Thank you__omg__, I am __soo__ hyped right now!! __lmao__. I hope that you__'__ll enjoy this chapter as much as you liked my first one__ -_

_He was gazing up at the stars, half-asleep and yet half-alert...He sighed as he put his ciggy to his lips, his eyes staring up at the tiny pinpricks of light._

_Jack had always wanted this life__No worries, not a care in the world...Just him and the world under his feet.__ Of __course__ there was the slight denture in his trip on the Titanic. The __high class__ snobs who pushed and poked him around, wrinkling up their noses in distaste whenever he walked past. __The rich who would judge him on the spot, who would snigger at his ruffled and ragged look.__But__ if that was what he had to deal with if he wanted this life...then Jack would happily oblige._

_He shifted on the cold bench, and he blew out a long trail of smoke, lost in the sea breeze._

_Suddenly, Jack heard a flurry of steps, gasps and sobs._

_He sat up and saw the beautiful young __lady__ he saw before...Her red hair flying out behind her, and her dress billowing in the wind. She was sobbing and she leaned over the rails, catching her breath._

_Jack raised his eyebrows._

_The girl seemed to calm down a bit, but she was gazing down at the sea in a __strange__ manner that put Jack into full alert mode. She slowly climbed up onto the rails and Jack stood, alarmed. __**Crap, **__he thought, __**She**__**'**__**s**____**gonna**__** jump...**_

_The girl was on the other side of the rails, the only thing preventing her from falling was her __hands that__ were clutched tightly on the rails behind her. Jack slowly and cautiously sauntered towards her, looking as if his was the sort of thing that he saw __every day_

_"__Oh, I wouldn__'__t do that if I was you.__"__ He said casually, walking closer towards the distressed girl._

(Note: This isn't a correct version from the movie...I apologize for that, but I decided to kinda make it different from the movie. -)

_The girl turned her head so that she could see him. __"__S-Stay away!__ Don__'__t come any closer!__"__ She gasped._

_Jack raised his hands. __"__I__'__m not...I__'__m just saying...I don__'__t think that__'__s a very good idea.__"_

_"__What do you mean?__"__ The girl snapped, although she lost some of the menace from her shaking voice._

_Jack took this as an opportunity to walk even closer. He leaned forwards and he nodded at the raging sea. __"__Well...That__'__s not exactly warm, you see.__"__ He took a step closer, and the girl gazed down at the sea with wide eyes._

_"__If you jumped, you__'__d __freezed__ almost at once. I __mean,__ geez...that__'__s not exactly your hot bath.__"__ Jack__'__s mouth twitched into a small smile as he saw the girl having second thoughts._

_"__How would you know?__"__ The girl shot at him, uncertainty quivering in her voice._

_Jack leaned against the __rails,__ and he could now see the girl clearly. She was shivering in the cold and her eyes were red from crying. He __couldn__'__t__ help but marvel at her beauty._

_"__Well...you see, I fell into __an__ frozen lake when I was a kid in the middle of winter. I nearly died from the cold...and I can tell you, I had never felt pain like that.__"_

_The girl turned away from him, so he __couldn__'__t__ see her reaction._

_Jack shrugged. __"__Well, as I said, I don__'__t think it__'__s a good idea if you jumped.__"_

_The girl __shot him a glare and she breathed in deeply._

_Jack sighed. He pulled off his boots and he started taking off his jacket. The girl turned and saw what he was doing._

_"__What-What are you doing?__"_

_Jack shrugged. __"__Well you see, lady, if you jump, I have no choice but to jump in after you.__"_

_He began tugging off his socks._

_The girl frowned. _

_"__And__"__ Jack continued, __"__I don__'__t really want to jump in you see...Cause, It__'__s freeing down there, and, well, I__'__m not looking forward to that. So if you jump, then I have to jump in too.__"_

_"__But...Why?__"_

_"__Well someone__'__s __gotta__ save you, when you hit that water. You__'__d want to be saved-trust me.__"_

_The girl sighed and she shook her head. _

_Jack smiled as he watched the girl climb onto the rails. She looked up at him and they stared at each other for a moment._

_Suddenly, the girl__'__s foot slipped and before Jack could yell out __anything, she fell._

_He rushed over to where she was and he leaned over._

_"__Thank God!__"__ He breathed as he saw her dangling by one hand._

_"__Help me__ Please!__"__ The girl screamed._

_Jack __reached down and he __grapple__d for her hand. __"__Grab my hand__"_

_The girl grabbed desperately onto his hands and he tried to pull her up. She slipped and she screamed in terror. Jack climbed over the rails and he dangled dangerously with one hand on the cold rails and one hand trying to reach the __girl__'__s__. Finally, he managed to grab onto her hand and he began pulling her up. She grabbed onto the rails and she stood up, shaking and gasping with relief. Jack climbed over and he held out his hand. The girl held his hand and let him help her over the cold rails. __The__ girl gave a short scream as she fell onto him, and both went sprawling onto the deck._

_"__Oh my god, I am so sorry.__"__ The girl breathed._

_Jack sat up next to her and he smiled. __"__No, it__'__s alright.__"_

_He looked up as a crowd of high class people ran onto the deck. _

_"__You!__ Get off her!__"__ A man strode forwards in anger and he grabbed Jack roughly. He pulled him up onto his feet and Jack __groaned__ inwardly. Obviously, it looked __as__ if he had tried to __'__get some__'__ with the girl._

_"__Arrest this man!__"__ The man yelled, and Jack __was pushed__ onto the ground, handcuffs clasped around his wrists, painful cold._

_"__No!__"__ Jack heard the girl yell. He looked up and saw her stand __up,__ pushing her mother__'__s hand away from her. She went up to the man. __"__He saved my life! Let this man go__"_

_Jack sighed in relief._

_The man looked taken back but he nodded curtly at the police who took the handcuffs off. Jack stood up straight and he rubbed his wrists._

_The man walked up to him, awkwardly. __"__Um...well...I dare say...Good job.__"__ He smiled but his eyes looked at him with pure coldness. __"__Why don__'__t you dine with us? __As a thank you?__"_

_Jack nodded, __"__Yeah...Alright.__"_

_The crowd shifted off the deck, and the girl was bustled away. Before she disappeared from sight, she glanced over her shoulder and gave him a small smile._

_Jack sighed. This __wasn__'__t__ exactly the life he had planned for...but hell. He liked it. __A lot_


	3. Chapter 3

_yo__! Violentpop here with another chapter! I'm so sorry I didn't put one up for so long...I had no idea if I should continue this story or not...but now that I think about it, I should. ;3 _

_Thanks to all who reviewed! I hope you will again...and I hope you haven't lost all faith in me...T.T_

_Okay. here it goes!_

----------------------

This was a stupid idea.

Probably the stupidest idea he had ever gone with in his whole life.

But it was this sort of stupidity that got him onto the Titanic. The sort of stupidity that got him and Rose together for the first and last time.

Jack gazed up at the _Damedeus_with a fearful clench in his stomach.

"Look, you needed a job, right? And you do know there is no good paying job elsewhere, right?"

Jack glanced sideways at Harris, who was staring at him with a look of excited anticipation.

Jack sighed and nodded. "Yup, but...I'm not sure...I mean, I'm still scared when I see a ship... But if I work, then I'm sure I'll get over it...and I _do _want to cure my phobia...But..."

Harris' smile faded and rest a comforting hand on Jack's shoulder. "Is it...you can't bear to go on with life? After Rose...well...you know..."

Jack's heart sank for a while. That was exactly it. But what he said was completely different.

"Nah." He said, putting on a fake smile. "I'm just worried about the pay! I mean, people these days don't pay you as much as you deserve, you know?"

Harris laughed and banged Jack on the back. "That's right. That's the Jack I know! Now come on! We're late our first day on the job."

Jack followed a laughing Harris up the boardwalk, and when he arrived at the ship's door, his heart lurched.

The world spun before his eyes, and all he could hear was Rose's laughter, ringing in his ears.

"Jack?"

Jack felt a steady hand hold him up, as he waited for the dizziness to subside. He straightened and wiped the sweat off his face.

"Sorry...I'm just a bit tired." He said.

Harris stared into his friend's face for a few more minutes, with a scrutinizing and concerned expression on his face. Then finally he nodded and said, "You should stop drinking so late at night, it'll make you age faster." Then he laughed and dodged Jack's punch, both of them running into the ship just like the old times.

Walking through the hallways of the ship brought back many memories, and it also brought back many terrors.

Swallowing painfully, Jack tried to keep up with Harris and their new boss.

But the walls seemed to close in, and Jack started hearing the voices...the voices of the dead.

_Jack was wading through the hallway, the icy water now climbing up to his chest. Teeth chattering, and __shivering__ uncontrollably, he called for Rose. People waded past, screaming and desperate. Trapped __people struggled, and lost children floundered helplessly. Jack paused as a young child cried out for help. He helped her out of the water and carried her to the end of the hallway. _

_"__It__'__s alright.__"__ He said reassuringly. __"__We__'__re __gonna__ be alright.__"_

_"__Papa!__"__ The little girl screamed in relief, as a burly man fought his way over to them. The man hugged the girl to his chest, and nodded his thanks to Jack before continuing his way up._

_Jack watched them both make their way up the stairs and out of sight, just as he heard a loud roaring noise. He turned around and barely had time to take a deep breath before he was knocked over by a menacing rush of icy sea water._

_The world was pitch black._

_He couldn__'__t see...couldn__'__t breathe...his lungs started to strain...and he fought...he fought and he fought with all his dimming strength...a light! He screamed as he swam upwards towards the light, and bubbles erupted from his mouth...precious bubbles of air...the light stayed small, and he never made it to the surface._

_Jack released his remaining air and floated down...down...down..._

-----------------

_Well, I hope that was okay!! Please R&R!! Thanks!_


End file.
